The Girlfriend Swap
by Thunder Explosion
Summary: When NatsuXLucy and GrayXJuvia start dating, the two boys begin to fight a lot more. When Mira finally gets tired of them wrecking the guild hall, she makes a condition for the couples; switch girlfriends for two weeks. CHAPTERS 3 & 4 REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1: Of Prologues and Conditions

Mira shook her head from behind the bar. Natsu and Gray were fighting AGAIN! This will be the fifth time in the last two days that these two will have trashed the guild hall, and frankly, Mira was getting tired of cleaning it up. "Is it just me, or have they been fighting a lot more since they started dating you two." Her statement was directed toward the blond celestial mage and the blue haired water wizard at the bar in front of her.

It was true after all. Natsu and Lucy finally made their relationship official a little over a month ago, and Gray finally accepted Juvia's advances about three weeks prior.

"I don't know what's wrong with those two but it's not just you" Lucy said to her before slamming her head down on the bar.

"Just last week we all went on a double date. Gray and Natsu got into a fistfight twice" Juvia added.

"Twice? On a date? What happened?"

Lucy spoke up again. "Well, first we were at dinner. Toward the end, well, what became the end seeing as they got us thrown out, those two were having a conversation. Juvia went to ask Gray something and he brushed her off. Then Natsu got mad because Gray was ignoring Juvia, so they started yelling and then before I knew what happened fists were flying and we got thrown out."

Juvia took over for her. "Then, we were walking back to Lucy's place and Natsu was carrying Lucy on his back, when Natsu said something about her getting heavy. Gray got up in Natsu's face about it and Natsu dropped Lucy on the ground and they fought AGAIN!" Juvia never really thought she could be fed up with Gray, but she clearly was right now.

"Yeah, that's how I got this bruise on my arm too." Lucy showed her arm to Mira. "Needless to say, Juvia was the only one allowed inside my apartment that night."

Both of them turned around and were watching their boyfriends still going at it. The guild was going to be completely destroyed at this rate, and all the guild members were getting annoyed by the two's actions. Lucy and Juvia both shook their heads as they turned around and slammed their heads on the bar again.

Mira just did her best to ignore it as she continued wiping glasses. Until a mug went flying across the hall and smacked Mira right in the head. Yup, that was her breaking point. "Alright that's enough!" her demonic yell filled the hall, silencing it as she took on her Satan's Soul form. "What are you two fighting about?"

"Natsu took Lucy's novel and was letting the whole guild read it!"

"Natsu!"

"Shut up streaker!"

"Quit being an ass to your girlfriend!"

"At least I talk to my girlfriend!"

"I talk to Juvia all the time!"

"Oh yeah, where is she then?"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Mira yelled, effectively stopping the argument. "I never thought I'd miss having Erza here to control you two!" Mira reverted back to her normal form. "Alright, for two weeks you two aren't allowed to be near each other. No jobs, no parties, nothing."

"Fine by me" Gray spoke up, crossing his arms.

"And I want you to stop seeing your girlfriends for those two weeks too."

"WHAT?" the four of them shouted at her.

"But, Juvia loves Gray. Juvia can't go two weeks without Gray."

"Yeah, and I seriously doubt Natsu can go two weeks without breaking into my house" Lucy added.

Cana was sitting at the other side of the bar, quite hammered. "You know Mira, the only thing that would make this better is if you made them go out with each other's girlfriends."

Their heads all snapped to Cana. "What?"

Mira looked over at her good friend and most frequent customer. "Actually, Cana, I think that's a great idea."

"WHAT!?"

"Alright, it's settled then" she said, a smile returning to her face. "For two weeks, Lucy and Gray will be dating. You two will have no interaction with Natsu and Juvia, who will also be dating, whatsoever. No talking, stalking, notes, or messengers."

"But-" Natsu was cut off.

"And no complaining. These two weeks will be long enough for me to put the guild that you both wrecked back together. Master and Erza will be back in a couple of weeks from their conference and I don't think they would appreciate the guild hall being a wreck."

Natsu and Gray hung their heads in defeat, while Juvia and Lucy looked absolutely furious. "And I would suggest you all stick to the rules, because if you don't, I'll have to punish you all" she said with a sweet smile.

"Punishment?" Virgo asked.

"NOT NOW VIRGO!"

Mira returned to her work while she watched the two 'new couples' make their way to seats on the opposite sides of the guild from each other as the normal buzz began to fill the air in the destroyed hall.

"Well, this will be interesting" Cana smirked at her.

Matchmaker Mira just smiled and continued to wipe glasses.

...

**A/N: Just a short little introduction to the story. This is much shorter than what I usually write, but this is just a prologue type chapter. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and it's finally made its way into written form.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone likes this story. Please review :)**

**Disclaimer: A disclaimer is a statement made to save one's own ass. In case Hiro Mashima decides to read this story, I will let it be know in this ass-saving statement that Fairy Tail is owned by him and not myself.**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Jobs and Romantic Dinners

"So it's gonna work like this" Mira began to explain to Natsu and Juvia. "You two are dating now. You will do everything that a boyfriend and girlfriend should do togetheI . That includes going on dates and jobs together, and if you feel comfortable enough with it, sleeping together."

"Juvia would never do that behind her beloved Gray's back though."

"Yeah, you laying out those rules doesn't really make us feel comfortable Mira."

"Oh well. Follow my rules or you'll have to play my punishment game" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice before going to give Gray and Lucy the same speech.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Natsu asked the water mage.

"Excuse me?" Juvia asked him.

"Oh come on. Mira said we have to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend and that means we have to do stuff together."

With Juvia's mind being a very dirty place, she blushed heavily at Natsu's statement. She didn't really answer his question though. His voice snapped her out of her thoughts though.

"I know we don't talk very much but I still see you as family, Juvia. This could at least be a good time to get to know each other better if nothing else."

Juvia looked at him astonished. She was surprised that he was being so mature about this situation. "Yes, Juvia thinks that would be nice. So, shall we go on a job then? Juvia does have rent to pay just like Lucy."

"Alright then. I'll go pick us out a job then!" Natsu flashed his trademark grin.

'Maybe this will be fun at least' Juvia thought.

...

"Well there they go" Lucy said to her 'boyfriend.'

"I wonder what they're gonna go do?"

"Not like we can really go ask them. Hey, do you wanna go to dinner later tonight?"

"Huh? What brought this up?" Gray asked her.

"Well it's Wednesday. Natsu and I decided that we would go out to dinner every Wednesday night. So do you want to?"

Gray shrugged. "I suppose I could take my 'girlfriend'" he raised his fingers in quotations "out to dinner." He then gave her a sarcastic smirk.

"Great!" Lucy exclaimed. "Come get me at seven tonight?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled at her as she left the guild, saying that she was going to go relax at her place for a while. Gray looked over at the clock on the guild wall. 1 o'clock. 'Shit, what the hell am I gonna do for six hours?' He decided to just walk around Magnolia for a few hours before he has to get ready for his date.

...

The job Natsu decided to take was very simple. They were to go to Hargeon and eliminate a group of bandits that were causing havoc for passing carriages and travelers.

Juvia and Natsu went to the train station after stopping at Juvia's dorm to grab some extra supplies for her. Turns out that was a good idea.

The two made small talk on their walk, mainly sharing stories about Phantom from Juvia and Fairy Tail before Lisanna 'died' from Natsu.

"No way? MIRA actually took ERZA'S cake and threw it across the guild hall just to pick a fight with her?" Juvia asked. "OUR MIRA!?"

"Yup! Although I don't think that's nearly as funny as the time you told me about those two girls who painted Gajeel's face with makeup when he got drunk and passed out at the bar." Natsu continued to laugh.

"Yeah, and he thought it was me! So I decided to wash it off for him with a well placed Water Slicer!" Then Juvia's face went sad. "Of course it wasn't Juvia though. Gajeel and Totomaru were Juvia's only friends in Phantom. She never had anyone to play pranks with."

"Hey don't worry about that" Natsu reassured her. "Everyone in Fairy Tail is your friend!" Juvia's head shot up at him. "Hey, how about we play some pranks on our guild mates when we get back?"

Juvia smiled. "Yes, Juvia would like that."

By this point they had reached the train station. "We're here!" he smiled at her. She smiled back before a horrified look crossed her face.

"Tell me Natsu, has your motion sickness gotten any better since we lasted worked together at the Tower of Heaven?"

No. Of course it hadn't.

"If anything it seems to have gotten worse" Juvia thought aloud.

"I'm...sorry.." Natsu choked out before the train hit a bump, sending Natsu flying..

Right into Juvia's lap.

"NATSU WHAT THE HELL?"

"I..didn't..mean it.. Sorry."

Juvia sighed. 'At least he's warm' she thought.

They sat like that for about five more minutes, with Juvia running her fingers through Natsu's hair absent mindedly while her thoughts wandered to what Gray and Love Rival were up to. She wondered if he was enjoying himself with her when a lurch and a heaving noise broke her out of her thoughts. She noticed a moist feeling spreading over her lap and she looked down.

Great. Natsu just threw up on her.

...

Gray and Lucy were sitting at a table in a very fancy restaurant. Gray wore a black suit and black shirt with a red bowtie, while Lucy wore a short, form-fitting, sleeveless dress.

"Bring me the check, along with a bottle of your finest white wine" Gray told the waiter.

"Wow Gray, with how you act with Juvia I would've never known you had a sweet and romantic side like this" Lucy said to him.

"Hey, that's a little unfair. I've been doing things like this with Juvia since we've started dating."

"Well that's very nice of you. She likes you a lot, although I'm pretty sure you'd have to be both blind and deaf to not be able to tell that."

"Hmph. You don't have to tell me twice." Gray sighed. "She's a really nice girl and I like her a lot, I just wish she was a little less clingy."

The waiter brought the wine Gray asked for and the check, and then proceeded to pour two glasses for them.

"Well you can't change who she is Gray. Just take it as a sign of affection that she loves you that much."

"Yeah I guess so. How's Natsu?" Gray asked her.

"Eh, he's okay I guess. It's never boring with him at least. Course he gets me kicked out of a lot of places." Lucy's gaze turned to a glare toward Gray. "Of course there were a couple of times where you didn't really help that too much."

Gray nervously laughed as he poured another glass for both of them. "Yeah, sorry about that. I wonder how those two are doing together?"

Meanwhile, back at the guild with Natsu and Juvia:

"I'm sorry Juvia, I didn't mean to puke on you."

"It has nothing to do with that!" The two were making a huge scene in front of the guild. Juvia, realizing this, grabbed Natsu and led him over to a nearby table that was occupied by Gajeel and Levy. Juvia sat by Gajeel and Natsu sat next to Levy. Juvia let out a huff.

"Jeez, what happened with you two?" Levy asked.

"Well-" Natsu started, but Juvia cut him off.

"Natsu tried to get creative and do a unison raid with Juvia's magic because he got bored fighting against a bunch of incompetent bandits, nearly boiling Juvia in the process!"

"Damn Salamander, I thought you were dumb but this kind of seals it" Gajeel said to him.

"Gajeel, be nice!"

"Shut it tin can!"

"Juvia shouldn't stay mad at you" the water mage said to him. "After all, Juvia does have to deal with Natsu for two weeks. But remember, Juvia's body is made of water! Boiling me could kill me!"

"Wow, she forgave you quick. You must be special after all" Gajeel continued to mock him.

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you?" Natsu mocked him back.

"God, you two are acting worse than him and Gray do" Levy said to Gajeel.

"Don't compare me to that stripper!"

"Juvia is going home! Juvia is sick of lisening to people fight all day."

Natsu looked sad. He really thought that they were getting to know each other a lot better, but she's just upset because he's an idiot and she doesn't get to hang out with 'her beloved Gray.' He watched her walk out of the guild. He left soon after.

...

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Lucy reassured Gray as they walked down the street to her apartment.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, I guess I'll be going now. Goodnight." He waved as she stepped inside her apartment.

...

"Mira, I don't understand why you wanted me to shout the fact that they had to switch girlfriends through the whole guild earlier." A still drunk Cana was questioning her friend behind the bar.

"Oh, I have a plan Cana."

"You always say that."

Mira smirked at her. "There's a couple different ways this could work out. Either way, this will end up for the best" she winked at Cana.

"And if it doesn't?" Cana asked.

"Well, at least I got out of cleaning the guild hall for a couple of weeks." Mirajane let out a smile.

Cana just gaped at her before continuing to drink from her barrel.

...

A loud shriek echoed through Fairy Hills. All the girls in the dorm ran toward the source of the noise. The noise came from Juvia's room.

"Juvia?"

"Are you okay?"

All the girls stared in the room for a moment before they realized why Juvia was screaming. "NATSU!?"

"What? I'm tired, why the hell is everyone yelling?"

"Get out of my bed!" Juvia shouted. "Why are you even here?"

"Well, Mira said we had to do everything that we did with our girlfriends. So I was sneaking into your bed."

"I don't care! Out! Everyone out!" Juvia was screaming now.

Once everyone, including Natsu, was out of her room, Juvia crashed down onto her bed and let out a sigh. "This is gonna be a long two weeks. Mira, this was your worst idea ever."

...

**A/N: Wow! So I'm on vacation right now and I checked this story and I cannot believe the feedback I got on this chapter! You readers really just inspired me so much that I just had to get this chapter out for all of you! I thought I was looking forward to writing this story before, but now that just pushed it over the top! Thank you all so much!****  
**

**Anyway,I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter right, so I hope it turned out well. Hope everyone enjoys it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy stirred in her bed the next morning. "Natsu?" she asked, but she received no reply. 'I guess that wasn't really just some messed up dream then' the Celestial wizard thought to herself. She decided to get ready for her day by picking out an outfit and taking a shower. As she was putting her clothes on, she heard a crash in her room. Sprinting out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, she was greeted with the sight of a familiar blue exceed that was buried in the contents of her desk, which were now strewn across the floor. "Happy?"

"Aye sir."

"What are you doing here this early? And where have you been?" Lucy began bombarding the cat with questions.

"I got back from a job with Wendy and Carla this morning and was looking for Natsu. Have you seen him?" Happy asked.

"Not since yesterday. And I don't think I will be for awhile" she trailed off.

Happy looked stunned. "What do you mean? Did you two have a fight?"

"Not exactly. Let's go to the guild, I'll explain everything on the way. Besides, maybe Natsu will be there by the time we get there."

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted.

...

Juvia was walking out of Fairy Hills in a less than pleased mood. She didn't get to see her Gray at all today, she was still sore from having her internal organs almost boiled the previous day, and she got next to no sleep because a certain dragon slayer tried to sneak into her bed last night. Juvia let out another tired sigh as she walked out of the door, only to be greeted by the root of two of her three major problems staring her right in the face. She growled "What are you doing here?"

Natsu seemed unfazed by Juvia's attitude though. "You don't remember what we talked about yesterday?"

Juvia's expression softened a little bit, but she was still grouchy due to her lack of sleep. "Juvia isn't sure what you are referring to?"

"I thought you said you wanted to have a little bit of fun with our guildmates today? You still up for that?" Natsu then flashed her a toothy grin. Juvia then smiled along with him.

"Sure, Juvia had forgotten about that. That sounds gre-waaah!" Before she could even finish her statement, Natsu had grabbed her hand and started hauling her into the middle of town. "Where is Natsu taking Juvia?"

"We've gotta go get some things first. Don't worry, I already have a few ideas, the rest we can make up as we go!"

And with that, Natsu stormed into the center of Magnolia, while the water mage trailed behind, still latched onto him.

...

"So that's the deal then, huh" Happy said to the blond wizard as the duo approached the guild hall.

"Yup. And I'm not too sure I really wanna face Mira's punishment. So I think I'm gonna have to stick to her rules" Lucy said as she opened the doors.

Both blondie and exceed looked around but found no sign of Natsu. Looking around, the two did find Gray sitting at a table and walked over to him. "Sup Lucy. Hey cat" the ice wizard greeted them.

"Hi Gray. Have you seen Natsu?" This ice wizard shook his head at Happy. "That sucks. I feel kinda bad about leaving without him."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just hanging out with Juvia" Gray said, which caused Lucy to tense up. This action didn't go unnoticed by either of them. "You okay Lucy?"

"Yeah, it's just a little weird when you think about your boyfriend hanging out with some other girl." This caused Gray to chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Juvia is just as bad as you are right now. A day without seeing me is probably driving her insane" Gray tried to comfort her.

"Well someone surely thinks highly of themself" Happy mocked Gray, causing him to howl in laughter.

"It's not that cat, I just know how she is. Hey Lucy, you wanna go on a job to take your mind off of things?" Gray asked her. Lucy seemed to respond positively to the thought of money.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I do have rent to pay after all!"

"You and that damn rent. Alright, let's go find a job. You coming Happy?"

"Aye sir." The trio made their way up to the request board and evaluated their options.

"Eliminate a group of bandits causing trouble in Hargeon. 500,000 J. I haven't been to Hargeon in awhile either. This sounds perfect!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Alright then, looks like we're off to Hargeon."

Before the group took off though, the front doors banged through the hall. "Good morning Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted as him and Juvia walked in holding hands.

"Damnit Salamander, why do you always have to be so loud!"

"Geez, can't a guy enjoy his booze in the morning."

"A real man doesn't need to shout in the morning."

"Yeah, cool off flame head."

"Aww, come on guys," Natsu started, "pull the sticks out of your asses and lets party!"

"Just what the hell is he up to?" Gray muttered to himself.

Natsu and Juvia walked over to the bar still holding hands. "Good morning. Looks like you two are getting along quite well" Mira said to the 'couple'.

"Yup, you sure know how to make a pair Mira" Natsu said with a gleeful smile.

"Yes, Juvia is very much enjoying her time with Natsu."

"Flame brain.." "Natsu.." Gray and Lucy growled simultaneously. 'Just as planned' Natsu and Juvia both thought. Happy then flew over to Natsu.

"Hey little buddy, what's going on?"

"Sorry for leaving without telling you where I was going Natsu" Happy confessed. "I went on a job with Wendy and Carla."

"Hey, it's alright. You gotta spend time with your girl and I gotta spend time with mine" Natsu said as he wrapped his arm around Juvia's shoulder.

"Not. Your. Girlfriend." Gray and Lucy both could be seen with steam pounding out of their ears.

"Bye Juvia-chan." Natsu then walked away from the two while Juvia walked behind the bar and began to talk to Cana. "Bye Natsu-kun."

"You two are such terrible actors" Cana said to Juvia when she approached her.

"W-What?" Juvia stammered.

"Come on, stop acting all lovey dovey, you know that you two are putting on a terrible act. Course it seems my drunk ass is the only one that can really seem through it." Cana then nodded her head toward a fuming Gray and Lucy and an oggling Mirajane. "Your plan seems to be working though. Even though you've only been 'together' for like a day."

Juvia smirked as she placed her hand underneath the edge of Cana's barrel. "Looks like you caught us. Too bad." Juvia then began to giggle. Cana let it slide for a minute before Juvia then crashed over to the back of the bar.

"You okay over there Juvia?"

"Yup! Juvia-chan is just fine!"

"You gave yourself a title? Are you sure you're alright?" Cana asked again. Juvia just nodded as she placed her hand on the keg behind her. "Whatever then. Damn, this rum tastes like shit!"

By this point, Natsu had come back from what he was doing in the guild to see Juvia on the ground laughing her guts out. "What happened to her?"

Cana shrugged as she took another drink. "Not sure."

"Hey Juvia, time to go!"

"Oh Natsu-sama! How you doin?" Juvia then continued to giggle.

"Is she drunk?" Natsu asked Cana.

"I'd say so. Though I'm not sure when she would've."

'Shit' Natsu thought. 'She must've absorbed all that alcohol instead of just distorting it. I gotta get her out of here now!'

"Hey Gray-sama, you like what you see?" Juvia began to seductively rub her hips against the ground (in her mind anyway, it really just looked like a drunken snake attempting to burrow a hole.)

"Hey Juvia, we should be going" Natsu said, picking her up.

"Is she drunk?" Gray asked.

"Oww, what the hell?" Gajeel screamed. "Who the hell changed all the guild's forks to plastic?"

"Pfft, this beer is piss warm!" Macao shouted.

"I think someone tampered with my booze, too!" Cana hollered as she leaned over to grab at Juvia, who was swiftly pulled away by Natsu.

"Tampering with people's food and drinks isn't manly at all!" Elfman hollered, now sporting a completely blue grin thanks to some dye Natsu had slipped in his food.

"Bye guys, see y'all tomorrow!" Natsu hollered as he ran out of the guild carrying the water mage on his back.

Lucy huffed and Gray's eye was twitching due to the scene that had just unfolded in front of them. Lucy then turned her attention to Gray. "Still wanna go on that job?" Gray simply nodded and the two made their way out of the guild.

...

Natsu laid Juvia down in his bed once he got to his house. In his dead sprint away from all his angry guild members, he really couldn't think of a better place to take her. The water mage looked really peaceful as Natsu laid her down in his bed and covered her up. He then got a glass of water and some painkillers ready for when she woke up and began to prepare her something to eat. Once the food was done, he sat the plate over the fire he had started to keep it warm for her. He then sat down and watched her sleep.

'This is the most I've ever talked to this girl before. I mean, I miss Lucy and fighting with Gray already, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying myself. It's different for Gray and Lucy though, they were already friends. I hope Juvia and I can stay friends after this whole swap thing is over.'

...

A/N: Well I hope this version is a lot better than the other one, even though it's almost 1000 words shorter. Much slower paced and a lot of changes without psycho Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, Hargeon! It's been awhile since I've been here" Lucy said as she took in the air that the seaport town had to offer.

"You know, we still have a job to do here" Gray informed her.

"Ah yeah, I almost forgot" Lucy said while scratching her head. "We should head to the mayor's house, right?"

Gray was about to agree with her when there was a commotion up in front of them. A group of bandits were harassing a young girl. "I really don't think we have time for that right now."

The two broke off in a dead sprint for the four bandits that they saw in front of them, hollering to let the girl go. "Shit, mages! Run!"

"Ice Make Floor!" Gray succeeded in tripping three of the mages before freezing them in a shell of ice. "Come on, let's chase after that last one!"

The two mages followed the last bandit into a building off of a little side road and chased him up to the roof. When the two got to the roof, they were met by a group of over fifty bandits, mages among them. "Fairy Tail, huh?" A woman clad in a tight, revealing black leather suit and a mask that hid the lower half of her face, evidently the leader, spoke out. "This'll be interesting. Let's get them. Show them messing with us was the biggest mistake of their lives."

"You talk too much. Ice Make Lance!" Gray let out his signature attack, taking out a dozen or so bandits.

"Ice Make Shield!" The leather clad woman summoned a shield that blocked most of Gray's attack.

"Open, Gate of the Seagoat, Capricorn!" Capricorn was summoned out of his gate and immediately unleashed a torrent of punches and kicks on the lady, who dodged them all with ease.

"Hmm, a cute little boy who uses the same magic as me and a Celestial Wizard. This might be more interesting than I thought. Ice Make Hailstorm!" Capricorn jumped back and Gray cast his own shield to stop the onslaught of ice. However, four bandits flanked their side and attacked with mixes of fire and earth magic.

"Gaah!" Both of the wizards shouted.

The woman let out an evil laugh. "Strength in numbers after all!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that! Ice Make Floor!" Gray's floor caused all of the mages except for the leader to slip.

"Scorpio! Sand Buster!" Lucy called out.

"Wicked!" Scorpio then proceeded to unleash a stream of sand that knocked the group of bandits into a protruding wall on the rooftop, effectively knocking them unconscious.

"Hmm, looks like you're better than I thought. Looks like I'm gonna have to get serious now." The woman then put her hands together in a summoning stance. "Ice Make Guardian Frost!" Ice spikes enveloped the entire roof, racing toward Gray and Lucy. Gray jumped to avoid the spikes but Lucy wasn't so lucky. Lucy was sent flying toward the edge of the building and sliding off of the edge.

"LUCY!"

...

"Ahh, what happened? Why does Juvia's head hurt so bad?" the water mage asked as she rose from a bed, which she quickly realized was not hers. "Where am I?"

"Oh good, you're finally awake" Natsu said to her as he entered the room. "How do you feel?"

"I feel worse than I did when you tried to boil me. What happened?"

Natsu sighed. "Well, during our whole tamper with the bar incident, you got really drunk and I had to hurry up and haul you out of there." Natsu laughed. "You were a mess."

Juvia shook her head. "Well Juvia feels like a mess."

"Here, I brought you a glass of water and some painkillers. I made you some breakfast too if you're hungry" Natsu offered.

Juvia smiled. "Natsu is very generous. Thank you."

"Hey, it's not a problem. Anything for my nakama" Natsu smiled at her. Natsu quickly prepared a breakfast for her, which she devoured and quickly fell back asleep.

'Jeez, these last couple of days have been strange to say the least. I can't believe Juvia is sleeping in my bed right now because she got drunk and I had to take care of her. I wonder how Gray and Lucy are taking this whole swap thing? More importantly, I wonder what the hell that ice bastard is doing with my girlfriend right now.' That was Natsu's last thought before he sat down in the chair next to his bed and promptly fell asleep.

...

"GRAY!" Lucy shouted as she was sent off the edge, sure she was falling to her demise, but Gray's arm caught her arm before she fell.

"Ironic, this is the same way I met Juvia" Gray laughed to Lucy.

"This is no time for your ice cold jokes stripper!"

"Awwwe, how cute of you to save her. Too bad now I just get to shove you both over the edge" the woman mocked them.

"Cold-hearted bitch" Gray muttered.

"Ironic, coming from another ice mage."

"Regulus Impact!" The voice was followed by the form of a golden lion slamming into the woman, sending her flying across the building and knocking her out.

"Loki!" Lucy cried as Gray pulled her up. "Thank you!"

"Not a problem. Anything for my princess. Besides, I owe Gray one too for keeping you from falling off here."

"Thanks man. Now I owe you one" Gray laughed with the Celestial Spirit as they went to recover the leader of the gang. "Should we go collect our reward now, Lucy?"

"You bet! Thanks again, Loki!" Lucy beamed.

"Like I said, anything for my princess. I'll be going back now."

"Hey, Loki" Gray stopped him. "Swing by sometime. Cana and I miss having you around."

"Alright, I'll swing by soon. See you later."

When the two finally made it back to street level, Lucy had a question. "Gray, what did you mean when you said you and Cana miss having Loki coming around?"

"Simple, Loki used to live with us."

"Wait a minute, you and Cana live together? What does Juvia think of that?"

Gray chuckled. "Surprisingly, she doesn't mind too much. Guess she figures that we've lived together so long that if it was gonna happen it would've already." Gray shrugged.

Lucy shook her head. "Your girlfriend has some really weird logic. Now let's get out of here. It's been a rough day."

"Yeah, and I kinda wonder what Juvia and flame brain are up to right now?" Gray asked aloud as he scooped up the unconscious woman over his shoulder and began to haul her to the mayor's office to collect their reward.

...

Natsu began to finally stir out of his slumber. 'Mmm, my bed smells really nice' he thought. 'Wait, my bed?' Natsu quickly shot up and swiveled his head around the house. "Hey, you're finally awake."

Juvia was up walking around and it looked as if she was cleaning something, as she had her hair up in a ponytail and was only wearing a white tank top, black shorts, and rubber gloves. "What are you doing Juvia?"

"Juvia is cleaning the dumpster that Natsu calls a house" she deadpaned. "Juvia made dinner too, it's on the table." Natsu looked over and sure enough there was a plate on the table that had a large steak and some steamed vegetables on it. "Go ahead, Juvia already ate."

Natsu had a glint in his eyes as he quickly started to devour the steak and vegetables without even using his silverware. "So I take it you're feeling better?" Natsu asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Yes, much better. Juvia thanks Natsu for taking care of her."

"Not a problem Juvia. Though I guess today didn't go as planned." Natsu then stood up and stoked the fire in the fireplace.

"Yeah, Cana caught on to what we were doing. She said something as soon as we got separated."

"Hey Juvia?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"Why are you cleaning my house?"

Juvia shrugged. "It was dirty and it was bugging Juvia. Besides," her normal demeanor was quickly taken over by her crazy persona, "it's good practice for when I'm married to Gray and we have our thirty three babies!"

Natsu sweatdropped. "Yeah, well, uh, thanks.." he trailed off. He got up and proceeded to put his plate in the sink, where it probably wouldn't get washed without Juvia or Lucy showing up.

"Well, Juvia is going back to her place to wash up then she's going to spy on Lucy and Gray. Does Natsu wanna come?"

Natsu shook his head. "No thanks, I'm just gonna relax here for the night. Thanks again. Glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks for talking care of Juvia Natsu. Oh, and Happy is sleeping in his little room over there. See you tomorrow Natsu!" And with that, Juvia was gone. Natsu decided to just flop down on the couch and turn on his lacrima vision. Happy came out after a few minutes, and the two of them passed out on the couch, Natsu's mind still racing.

...

Gray finally reached the door to his house. He was extremely exhausted and the last two days had arguably been the weirdest of his life. He walked into his house to a pleasant smelling dinner. 'Did Cana actually cook for once?'

"Oh, my beloved Gray, how do you feel?" Juvia asked as she latched onto his arm.

"Juvia, what are you doing here? And I'm fine, just a little sore."

"Juvia just wanted to make a delightful dinner for her beloved and his guests" she explained.

Gray nodded in understanding. "Thanks, but you really shouldn't be here. If Mira finds out she'll torture us to no end."

"Yes, Juvia understands that very much. Juvia would never want to cause harm to Gray, even though she wouldn't mind it a little herself. Enjoy your dinner" she shouted jubilantly as she left the house.

Gray ran his fingers across his eyebrows as he began to eye up all the delicious food that was on the stove. Roast, carrots, potatoes, beans, the works were all there. 'She is a good cook for sure. Even so, there's no way I could eat all that by myself. Wait a minute, she said guests! Who's here?' Gray thought to himself.

"Hello Gray" a silver haired man stepped into the kitchen, followed by a short girl with pink hair.

"Lyon? Chelia? What are you two doing here?"

"We just came to visit. We were in Magnolia on a job and figured we'd swing by" Lyon explained.

Gray nodded. "What kind of job?"

"We had to help out at a magical flower shop. It was SOOO ROMANTIC!" Chelia beamed as she latched onto Lyon.

"Yeah, sure.." Lyon shook her off. "So anyway, we were thinking about staying in Magnolia for a couple days. Do you mind if we stay here?"

"Not like I can say no. You're already here, aren't you?" Gray asked. "Anyway, Juvia cooked dinner if you're both hungry."

"Yes, we know" Lyon laughed. "My girlfriend cooks a marvelous dinner."

"SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Gray and Chelia both shouted at him.

"Whatever, can we just eat? I've had a long day and I'm starving" Gray announced.

After a somewhat quiet dinner, where Lyon and Chelia talked about some of their customers today and Gray told the story of his job today.

"Wait, why were you on a job with just Lucy? Didn't Juvia get jealous?" Chelia asked.

"Why would she be jealous? She has me after all" Lyon smirked.

"SHUT UP LYON!"

"Anyway," Gray continued "we kind of had an issue at the guild. Long story short, I'm not really allowed to be with her right now."

"Don't let that stand in the way of romance" Chelia cheered.

"Yeah, well there's a certain demon standing in my way too, and I don't think I'd be able to overcome that no matter what I did" Gray said.

"Don't worry Gray, I can take care of Juvia" Lyon assured him, much to Chelia's discontent.

"I think I'd trust flame brain with her over you" Gray sighed. "Anyway, where are you two sleeping tonight?"

"We don't mind sleeping together!" Chelia latched onto Lyon and had a creepy grin on her face.

"Says you!"

Gray shook his head at the two. 'Lyon, you could have found someone who was more than half your age at least.' "Loki's room is open if you wanna sleep up there Chelia. I'm sure Lyon will be fine on the couch." Chelia pouted while Lyon nodded in approval. Just then, Cana came in the door.

"Hey, we have company" she slurred out through her normal drunken voice. "What are you all doing?"

"We were just discussing where everyone will sleep" Lyon said to her.

"And?"

"Apparently I'm sleeping in Loki's room and Lyon is down here on the couch" Chelia explained.

"And we're all going to bed now, so goodnight" Gray said to her.

"Oh no, that just won't do" Cana smirked.

"What?" the three of them asked. Cana then grabbed Lyon's arm and began to try and haul him up the stairs.

"I think he's fine on the couch" Chelia growled.

"Let him go Cana" Gray said.

"Fine" Cana gave up for now. "But you will be coming with me one of these nights." She then let out a drunken laugh as she made her way to her room. An awkward silence fell over the group as they all made their way to where they were going to be sleeping for the night. Gray simply crashed into his bed.

'What a day.'

...

A/N: So I had a day off for once which led me to fix this story up quite a bit. Like I said, I wasn't happy at all with the way the last two chapters went, so I had to fix them. More development for Gray, Lucy and Juvia aren't batshit crazy, and I feel like the introduction of Lyon wasn't as awkward. And yes, there is a point to him being in the story, just wait until next chapter.

Anyway, I hope you all still like this story and keep reviewing, because those reviews keep me going! And they make me smile :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If you haven't read the rewritten third and fourth chapters yet, go back and do so or this might not make much sense**

**...**

Gray walked to the guild the next morning in silence, with Lyon and Chelia following close behind him. He had officially explained everything to the two Lamia Scale mages and he didn't feel like dealing with Lyon's pestering questions.

He had been in a really bad mood lately, and he wasn't sure why. Before she left for the conference, Erza had approached him and confronted him about his change in mood. Of course, he just shrugged her off. It's not like he could give her a decent answer anyway. He didn't know, but he just felt off. "Gray." Stupid Erza for getting me all worked up over this shit. "Gray." Stupid Mira for starting this little game of hers. "Gray." And stupid annoying flame brain since his stupid ass mother fuc- "GRAY!" Lyon finally snapped Gray out of his thoughts.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Chelia was just wondering if Wendy was going to be there today."

Gray thought for a moment. "Yeah, she just got back from a mission yesterday. I doubt she's already gone."

Chelia beamed. "Yes! I get to see Wendy!"

Lyon laughed at the girl's antics. Of course, he also breathed a sigh of relief as he knew that he would be free from Chelia's clingy attitude. 'Maybe I'll get to see Juvia today without Chelia jumping me. And Gray's gonna be so mad cause he can't talk to her. Although, I think I have a better idea to irritate Gray-' "LYON!"

"Jeez Gray, you don't have to shout in my ear" Lyon complained.

Gray spat in annoyance at the older man's whining before speaking again. "We're here."

"You ice mages really like to space out don't you?" Chelia's question went unanswered as the trio walked into the guild hall and Lyon and Chelia were shocked at the sight. Gray, however, walked right through the massive brawl that was taking place. After all, what's a day in Fairy Tail without a destructive brawl.

Of course, stuff like guild brawls never happen at Lamia Scale. Which probably explains why Chelia was too shocked to dodge the chair that was flying at her head. The wood cracked against her skull as she fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh Chelia" Wendy shouted in panic as she noticed her friend had entered the guild and was now half conscious on the ground. "I had no idea you were coming today!"

Chelia looked up at the dragon slayer before giving a dazed reply "Yeah well it was quite a welcome. Lovely" she laughed in a very disoriented tone and passed out on the ground. Wendy just shook her head at her guildmates' antics while hauling her off to the infirmary. Lyon began to follow Gray through the crowd.

"Ah, hello Lyon! It's nice to see you" Mira greeted from behind the bar.

Lyon nodded his head. "Nice to see you too, Mira. It's been a while since I've been here. Clearly not much has changed" he let out a soft chuckle as he watched over the brawl. He then noticed Gray walking over to a table that Lucy and Levy were sitting at and began to follow his fellow ice mage.

Natsu and Juvia were sitting at a table a few feet away as they watched Gray enter with the Lamia Scale mages. Well, Juvia was half watching anyway. The other half of her energy was spent trying to keep Natsu from jumping into the guild brawl. "Dammit Natsu sit down!"

"But I wanna fight!" Natsu pleaded as he tryed breaking her grip.

"No! Now sit down and behave! Juvia is tired of holding you back!"

"Then let me go!"

"Juvia doesn't want Natsu to get Mirajane's punishment!"

"Why would you care if I get punished!?"

"Cause Mira will punish us all!"

These words finally got Natsu to calm down. He really could care less about him or Gray getting punished, but he didn't want to involve the girls in it. He finally sat down, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Juvia just shook her head at the boy's antics, figuring he'd get over it soon.

"Are you really pouting right now Natsu?" Happy asked as he flew over to the duo.

"I just wanna fight" the pinkette whined.

"Is that all Natsu ever thinks about?" Juvia asked.

"Aye, other than food and Lucy" Happy explained.

"Hey!" Natsu jumped at the cat, causing a giggle out of Juvia.

'They really are cute together' she thought.

Just then, Natsu stopped and sniffed the air. He looked over to the bar and noticed Lyon following Gray. "Hey, Lyon's here" he said to his companions.

Juvia facepalmed. "You would have known that if you weren't trying to tear the guild apart."

"He liiiiiikes you, right?" Leave it to Happy to embarrass the water mage.

Juvia turned beet red. "N-no. Juvia is with Gray! Juvia does not like Lyon like that!"

"Come on Happy, even I knew that" Natsu said. "Anyway, I wonder what he's up to?"

Juvia's imagination began to run wild as scenes between her and Lyon, her and Gray, Lyon and Gray, lots of fighting, some boy love, and even a scene of her and Natsu slipped in there.

"Hey Juvia, you there?" Natsu's voice finally shattered her messed up fantasies as she shook her head.

"It can't be anything good."

Happy landed on Natsu's shoulder. "Let's find out."

The cries from the ongoing battle royal behind them still echoed, but enough members kicked it as they could now hear what was being said at the other table.

Gray sat down next to Lucy as Lyon followed, sitting on her other side. Lucy and Levy had greeted both of them, and both ice wizards returned the favor. Levy then asked "So what brings you to Magnolia, Lyon?"

Lyon took a deep breath. "Well, Chelia and I came here on a job, then we decided that we should go see Gray. However, I also decided that there was something else I needed to do" he said as he took Lucy's hand.

The two girls were confused by Lyon's action, but Gray and Natsu, who was watching from across the hall, were seething. Lucy was the first to speak. "Huh?"

"Lucy, from the moment I layed eyes on you I knew that you were something special. And now that I hear that you're with Gray, I just can't hold my tongue any longer. A woman like you deserves to be treated like a princess, and I will do that far better than that stripper over there" he motioned to Gray who was topless. Unknowingly, Lyon had also taken his shirt off. "Will you come back to Lamia Scale with me so we can start our life together Lucy?"

Lucy was appalled by Lyon's declaration. She pulled her hand away started inching away from the ice wizard. The air around Natsu started to heat up dramatically as Lyon spoke to Lucy. Levy, sensing something bad was about to happen, simply left the table.

Juvia breathed a sigh of relief. 'Good, now that Lyon has taken Lucy out of the picture, maybe Gray can get Mira to forget about this stupid game and-'

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Gray's shout echoed throughout the guild hall. Juvia's fantasy that Gray would come back toward her and Natsu would leave with Happy to go fishing came crashing down on her. Gray and Lyon were instantly at each other's throats, and Natsu had left her to beat up on the two as well, saying he wasn't going to let Gray have all the fun.

Lucy stood there in shock as Juvia left the guild hall. Happy had insisted he go with her, but Juvia insisted she was fine. 'It's okay, they're all just gonna fight over love rival' she thought bitterly as she left.

None of the guys noticed her leave. Hell, none of the guys even noticed Lucy's cries for them to stop. The three wizards were in an all out brawl, sparking the second wind for the rest of the guild.

Mira sighed. She never gave them any conditions about fighting with anyone else, and since they were both going after Lyon there really wasn't much she could do if she were to simply hold to her condition. However, there was still no way that she was letting them trash the place. "Oh Natsu! Gray!" She called out to them in a loud but sweet voice.

The two boys instantly froze at the sound of her voice and started to make a beeline for the door. Lyon wanted to see what the demon wanted with them though, so he used his magic to freeze them to the ground. "Come on, don't run away from a pretty lady like her."

Oh, how Lyon would regret those words.

"Boys, what did I say about trashing the guild hall?" Mira's voice still sounded like the angel that most people from the outside world thought that she was. But Gray and Natsu knew better. She wasn't called the Demon Mirajane for nothing. "I think it's time I punish you. Quite a shame, I thought you two would make it longer than three days."

Lyon had a quizzical look on his face. "Punishment?"

Gray let out a half ass sigh "Remember how I said that there was a demon blocking me from Juvia?" Lyon nodded. "This is what I meant."

Lyon gave him a look of understanding before he chuckled. However, he was quickly grabbed by Natsu who started to drag him toward Mira. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. You're coming with us."

"But why?"

"Because you started all this shit" Gray answered him.

Lyon gave in. He began to walk toward Mira with the two Fairy Tail mages. However, he quickly froze up when he saw the dark glow radiating off of Mira. She wore an evil smirk as she donned her Satan's Soul takeover. He began to tremble in fear along with the other two. "Maybe I should've let you run" he whispered to Natsu.

"No shit!" they both screamed at him. They all began to turn around before they were stopped by Gajeel and Laki. They turned to the sides but were surrounded by Cana, Elfman, and Lisanna on one side and the Thunder God Tribe on the other. "We're fucked aren't we?" Gray asked.

"It's not manly to run away" Elfman said to them.

"Yeah, especially you Natsu" Lisanna pointed the dragon slayer out. "I thought you were supposed to be the brave one in the guild."

"You all broke the rules, so now you shall be punished" Freed said to them.

"Wait wait wait!" Lyon tried to shut everyone up. "What rules?"

"The no fighting rule" everyone answered, causing Lyon to sweatdrop. 'Then what the hell was that when I came in here?' he asked himself in his thoughts. "Now come on!" Mira snapped.

"Just go easy on the white haired one. He's mine" Cana licked her lips. Lyon shuddered once more. 'Just how crazy is this guild?'

She led everyone to a room in the back of the guild hall, where she opened the door and tossed the three mages in. "This is the torture chamber. You will spend two hours in here. That'll be your punishment" she said as she made her way into the room with an evil laugh, leaving all her helpers standing in the hallway. They stood in silence for a moment before Bickslow busted out laughing. "No way! Mira has a torture chamber in the guild hall? Awesome!"

"I would hardly call that awesome" Evergreen smacked him.

"It definitely suits her" Gajeel muttered.

"Very manly indeed" Elfman reassured.

"It can't be as good as the one I have in my dorm at Fairy Hills" Laki said proudly, causing all the guys to drop their jaws at her. Before anyone could ask her questions, loud screams could be heard from behind the door.

"Come on, lets get out of here" Evergreen said. Lisanna shuddered.

"Yeah I agree. I didn't know my sister had such a sick side to her."

Elfman nodded. "Those screams aren't very manly."

"Take note of this and don't piss Mirajane off" Freed said to the group. They all nodded their heads and walked toward the main hall.

...

Lucy sighed after the scene was over and returned to Levy. "What do you think she's gonna do to them?" Levy shrugged. Lucy looked around and for Juvia, who she hadn't really seen since the arrival of Lyon caused all hell to break loose. "Have you seen Juvia?"

Levy looked around with her. "No, not since the whole brawl between the three guys. Why?"

"I was just curious." It was at this moment that a certain blue exceed made its way over to the girls. "Hey Happy! Have you seen Juvia?"

Happy held his chin deep in thought for a moment. "Aye! She left during the fight. I tried to go with her but she wouldn't let me." Happy's eyes then went downcast. "She looked upset" he said in a sad tone.

Lucy nodded before standing up. "Alright. Thanks Happy, I'm gonna go find her."

"Wait Lucy" Levy's voice stopped Lucy in her tracks. "Isn't that technically breaking the rules?"

Lucy shrugged. "Mira is gonna be busy for a while. She won't notice" she said with a smile as she walked out of the guild hall, leaving Levy and Happy sitting at the table all alone. Until a certain dragon slayer walked back into the guild hall.

"Hey, Shrimp! Are you cheating on my cat!"

...

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys, I just flat out haven't had time to write this in a while. Between getting sued, being in the process of moving into a different house, fixing numerous problems on my truck, and my dad being in the hospital for a while has really cut into my writing time. And then I hit a writers block after the rewrites of the last two chapters. Bleh. But all is well now. Sort of. Anyway I'm back!**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Leave a review, they offer a lot of inspiration. Suggest something you want to happen in the story. Hell, flame it if you want (I'm pretty sure Natsu is getting hungry anyway). Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
